<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Night by SuddenPainter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792178">Into the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenPainter/pseuds/SuddenPainter'>SuddenPainter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Betrayal, F/F, Fluff, I watched some music videos, Inspired by Music, Nero is an awesome cyberpunk soundtrack, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenPainter/pseuds/SuddenPainter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V gets betrayed by her fixer, so she decided to leave night city behind, hoping her lover Judy will come with. </p><p>A short fic  using the plot of Nero - Into the Night music video as the inspiration in context of Cyberpunk 2077 story. Technically AU because a lot of continuity is shuffled about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Alvarez/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was watching some old music videos and Nero’s Into the Night hit so close to home when it came to Cyberpunk, I wrote this up in an hour (even though I should really be sleeping). </p><p>Hope you enjoy this quick write-up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Baby, let’s drive into the night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just get up and go, leave our worlds behind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s so easy if you just say that you might</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just get up and go, leave it all behind</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>——</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rain. Night City lacked many things, but rain wasn’t one of them. As usual, V woke up at the brink of dawn, the sound of heavy raindrops crashing against the window echoing in her ears. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The merc half-raised herself in the bed, shooting a glance at the beautiful green-haired woman beside her. Oh, how she hated leaving her love alone in bed like this every time. </p><p>
  
</p><p>After leaving a parting kiss on Judy’s cheek, V reluctantly got out of bed and started to get ready for the big day. Today, she was to sneak into the penthouse of Konpeki Plaza to steal what seemed like a priceless microchip right from under the nose of no other than the prodigal son of Saburo Arasaka. </p><p>
  
</p><p>To be clear, it wasn’t <em> just </em> for the money, V reassured herself in the mirror while brushing her teeth. It was, of course, for the glory and the status that would get her in the big leagues. That way, she can finally get the connections and the goodies to get herself and her love out of the slums and into the high life. Naturally, money would be helpful too; however, only fools or newcomers could think that money alone could get you where you want to be in Night City. </p><p>
  
</p><p>——</p><p>
  
</p><p>V urged her Kusanagi onward on the way back to No-Tell Motel. The heist went well - the chip was in her possession. However, the unexpected complication of Yarinobu offing his own father meant they were now in Plan-B territory, so the meeting place had to change. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yes, the usual transport please.” V’s enhanced senses managed to pickup as she opened the door before hearing a permission to enter. </p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere in the cramped room of the supposedly anonymous motel just stunk of danger to the seasoned merc. She steeled herself at the thought that all the necessary precautions were taken. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Here you go, all done.” She hurled the heavy briefcase at the fixer, who looked genuinely surprised to see her and the cargo in one piece. “When can I expect the payment?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Very impressive, Miss V.” Dexter DeShawn attempts to put on his usual bravado. “I expect you to be rewarded very shortly…” </p><p>
  
</p><p>He’d barely finished the sentence, with the wall behind him burst, two chromed-up ninjas leaping into the newly formed gap. The burlier intruder immediately went for the fixer, slamming his cybernetic fist into the other man’s face, immediately knocking him out. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The skinnier one started for V, but the merc was already prepared for an ambush of some description. A smoke grenade exploded almost immediately, plunging the tiny room into a thick cloud. By the time the ninjas could properly see around them, the merc was long gone. </p><p>
  
</p><p>——</p><p>
  
</p><p>“C’mon, Judes. Pick up, pick up, pick up!” V mumbled into her helmet as she sped down Night City’s streets towards their shared flat. “I need you to answer me.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>As if hearing the plea, the holo came to life, projecting  the worried face of V’s favourite techie in her peripherals. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“V, what the fuck happened? I saw the news…” Judy’s voice was breaking already, she clearly had plenty of time to worry and overthink. V pumped the breaks, bringing her nuclear-powered bike to a screeching halt. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Judes, baby, listen to me. I’ve been made, big time. No time to explain, but I have to leave this city for a while, right now.” She left a pause in case Judy had any immediate questions, which, surprisingly, never came. “I beg you, come with me. Just get up and go, leave it all behind, like you said you wanted to.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Realistically, V never expected the techie to do it, but she had to try. She already had a Plan B in place in case Judy couldn’t make the leap. She’d left ways to contact her in case of a situation like this with the Aldecaldos - a nomad clan she’d become friendly with, who could help Judy get into NUSA if the need arose</p><p>
  
</p><p>The anxious merc stared at her holo for a while, waiting for the answer. V spotted repeated hack warnings for her holo, so she reluctantly hung up, never hearing back from her love. Expecting the worst, she wiped a single tear and fired up the mighty bike, mentally preparing for a long journey ahead. </p><p>
  
</p><p>——</p><p>
  
</p><p>She just passed the Sunset Motel when a call notification with a familiar avatar popped up in her optics. V answered almost immediately. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey, <em> mi calabacita </em>! Did you seriously think I would let you leave on your own?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Before V could respond, a twin version of her bike pulled up next to her, a familiar shape riding on top of it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>There was only one thing the merc could do to avoid crashing. Breaks squealed as she pulled her bike to a complete stop, prompting a skid down the dusty road. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Within seconds, she was off her bike, almost running towards the other vehicle, whose rider now took off her helmet and was just standing, waiting. </p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Why didn’t you answer me?” V asked, both anger and pleading in her voice. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You gave me zero time to think, I wasn’t sure yet.” Judy pauses for a few long seconds. “But then I gave it a good thought and saw no other way. So I’ve done the most sensible thing - got on my bike and set off in the direction I was most likely to find you.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“How did you know where to find me anyway?” V was getting only more confused by this set of conversations. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I just knew.” Judy shrugged. ‘Anyway, why are you so obsessed with the past. Don’t we have our futures to plan towards?” She looked around for immediate things to do. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I guess you are right, Judes…” V answered pensively. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Of course I am. And now, let’s leave Night City behind, like we both wanted to for a long time.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>The merc nodded, sliding her helmet visor in unison with her lover’s . </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Made a few updates since the original posting, mostly dealing with typos and wrong sentence order that were bound to happen at 3am.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>